Johnathan Gat of Clan Rat MD
Johnathan Gat of Clan Rat MD (Commonly shortened to "Johnny Rat") is a descendant of a long line of Human/Rat hybrids. Nothing definite has been concluded about his appearance, many accounts describe him as a Caucasian male, others say he is merely a common Brown Rat (Rattus norvegicus), many say he is just a pain in the ass. Johnny Rat holds many occupations and titles, such as: . Found in possession of two murdered individuals.]] * World renowned rapper * Crime lord and drug peddler * General of the PANOPS unit * Licensed doctor (Specializing in anime gynecology) * Serial murderer * Veteran of the Vietnam War * Winner of "Cutest Animal Award of 2006" * Fucked Dominic's wife Early Years From what little Johnny Rat has revealed about himself through his music, Johnny was born around the 1940's-50's. He claims to have been born with a knife in his hand and that his first word was "Fruit-loops". As a child, he describes that he had murderous tenancies. At seven years old, he killed his classmate Jake, his only words about the event were, "Fuck you Jake, the Holocaust never happened". Early Adulthood In Johnathan's young 20's, he enlisted in the US Marines to fight in the Vietnam War. The reasons for this are unknown, but he found much success in the napalm ravaged jungles of the Asian country. He rallied much praise from American soldiers for his role as a tunnel rat in the war, where he singlehandedly cleared out dozens of underground tunnels swathed in Viet Minh soldiers. He described his experience in a positive light, noting that "Vietnam was a fun place, my Grandpa would've loved it. Those slanty-eyed fucks had it coming." Adulthood After the Vietnam War, Johnny returned to America and settled down in Los Santos, where he picked up musicianship. His is rarely credited for his contribution to the creation of the most influential and thought-provoking genre of music to have been created in history: Gangster rap. His success in the music industry lasted for 50 years. In his final days in the music industry, he had a change of heart, stating "I changed my mind, I hate niggers now." He disappeared from Los Santos shortly after. Around 2013, Johnny Rat returned from his few years of privacy to rejoin the US Marines. When the Department of Defense learned this, they assigned him to the newly birthed PANOPS unit in the wake of the Bone War. Post Bone War and Beyond The Bone War campaign is where historians say Johnny Rat really shined, as his proficiency in wartime was unparalleled. He was promoted to General shorty before the climax of the war. When PANOPS was deactivated after the war, Johnny Rat was one of the few insiders of the unit that pushed for its return to the private contracting scene. When the unit was reformed years later, he presumed leadership once again. When the year 2034 brought the destruction of the Earth and the new chapter in human history on the Jerrystations, Johnny resumed being the bottom feeding scavenger that he once was. He had no wish to resurrect PANOPS, he only wished to survive. When the planet Goldfish was created, it is rumored that he went on to be a wise hermit, residing in the acidic swamps, out of the eyes of Jerry. Category:Characters